


Happy Anniversary

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Chris is sneaky, F/M, Love, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3855916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think you'll be alone on your anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary

“Hi Chris!” You said happily as you walked around the store to plan the perfect meal for your wedding anniversary. You had dated Chris Evans since high school, but then he hit it big and you were sure he was just going to leave you behind. And then he proposed. You both were really good about hiding the marriage, because he didn’t want you hounded by the press. But then one of his nameless co-workers *cough, cough Robert* let it slip and your relationship was out in the open.

“Hey honey.” He said. “What’s up?”

“Oh, nothing.” You giggled. “Just shopping. We were running low on groceries and I’m trying to find the perfect meal for Friday.” You heard him sigh then. “What is it?”

“(Y/n)…filming is running over and they aren’t going to let me come home when I planned.” He said sadly.

“Oh. So when will you be home?”

“Next week.” He said. You almost dropped your phone then. You had been so excited and now it was all gone. For months, you thought Chris would be coming home for your anniversary and would be able to spend some time with you before they dragged him back to filming and you had to work. “(Y/n)…”

“I’ve got to go.” You hung up without even saying “I love you”. You were so upset. He had promised you that no matter what, he would be there. You finished up your shopping and went home, sulking the whole way.

****

You stayed home, so mad at Chris but at the same time, you couldn’t blame him. You just didn’t feel like going out though. You were just going to stay in, order pizza, and have a date with Netflix or Hulu.

The doorbell rang a little while later and you reluctantly got up to answer it, grabbing the money you had for your tip. You opened the door, expecting to see the pizza you were waiting on, but instead, Captain America was on your doorstep.

“Chris?” You asked, confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Surprise.” He said with a tiny smile. He was in his costume and it made you wonder if he had changed into it before coming home or if he had flown the whole way in it.

“What are you doing here?” You asked. “I didn’t think you’d be home.”

“I wanted to surprise you but I’m horrible at this kind of thing.” He joked. “I should’ve asked Hiddles for help. He’s good at this kind of stuff.”

“I don’t understand.” You said.

“Remember when I proposed?” Chris asked, still standing outside. “I had blown all my money on stupid things and I got you a ring from a vending machine that looked horrible?” You smiled, thinking about it. “Well, I want to make it up to you.” He knelt in front of you and opened a box. It had beautiful stones in it. Red, white, and blue ones. “(Y/n), will you marry me, again?” He smiled and you did as well.

“Yes.” You said, smiling. He placed the ring on your finger and scooped you up into his arms. He gently kissed you.

“Happy anniversary my love.” He whispered against your lips, not wanting to let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
